


A Christmas Moment

by CatofApocalypse



Series: What If [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ew, Fluff, Gift, IM A DEMON, Light Angst, M/M, but it is the story that counts right?, lol, okay that is no excuse to be lazy, very crappy lineart, what can i say, wtf is that sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale being fluffy during Christmas because of course they do.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: What If [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574857
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	A Christmas Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/gifts).



> A gift for Vagabond. Sorry I couldn't use your other prompts because I had no idea for them. ):
> 
> Special thanks to Drawlight for helping me get this idea. You and your angst. Love you XD  
> Also thanks to vol_ctrl, Kel and Isa on discord for giving me motivations x3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49247658812/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242315251/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49241845003/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242315071/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49241844768/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242532197/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49241844518/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49241844408/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242314566/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242314476/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242531672/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242531557/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242531387/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49242531247/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/185187525@N06/49241843708/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
